the_infection_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
Disparate Realms
Disparate Realms (International Title: The Disparate Realms of the Multiverse) was the 3rd album by the British-American band The Infection. Produced by Green Days' Mike Dirnt. This was the last album for Patrick Star until he came back in the 5th studio album [[Piece Of The Action|''Piece Of The Action]], ''This album marked the return of Patrick Star after leaving the band in 1996, he would later leave the band around July 16th, 2000. Singles #Welcome to Rock Bottom (Released January 2nd, 2000) #Fuck This Shit (Released January 12nd, 2000) # The Final Stand (Released April 26th, 2000) # Transgressions (Released July 5th, 2000) Songs #Fuck This Shit # Message To All The Realms # Welcome to Rock Bottom #I Beg to Differ #Transgressions #Way Too High #Off The Charts and Off The Cliff #Scurvy Sea-Dog #Throwing Rocks In The Sea #I've Messed You Up #Infected Stuff #Squidward's Revenge #The Final Stand #The Disparate Realms Of The Multiverse (Outro) Band Members * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals, rhythm guitar on certain tracks, organ on "Way Too High", keyboards on "Infected Stuff" * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals, organ bass on "Welcome To Rock Bottom" * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar on certain tracks * Patrick Star - drums, percussion Writing TBA Recording TBA Background TBA On July 5, 2000, after doing recording sessions with the band. Patrick Star told several news sources after a show on May 21st, 2000 that he wanted to leave the band again due to personal family issues and so he was let go on July 21st and was replaced by Fred Durst for the rest of the Disparate Realms Tour. Disparate Realms Tour: # Fuck This Shit # Message to All The Realms # Welcome to Rock Bottom # I Beg to Differ # Transgressions # We Need An Replacement # Rampage # Infected Stuff # The Address Is On My Brain # Bubble Wrap # I've Messed You Up # Off The Charts and Off The Cliff # Scurvy Sea-Dog # Lost City # Why Did This Happen # Connected # Way Too High # Throwing Rocks In The Sea # Squidward's Revenge # The Final Stand # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Fred Durst - drums (July 21st, 2000 - October 12th, 2000) Tour Dates: *November 5th, 1999 - The Arena in Oakland, Oakland, California (Leg 1 begins.) *November 6th, 1999 - The Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *November 8th, 1999 - House of Blues, North Myrtle Beach, South Carolina *November 9th, 1999 - Sulivan Sports Arena, Anchorage, Alaska *November 10th, 1999 - Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, Arizona *November 12th, 1999 - Pompano Beach Amphitheater, Pompano Beach, Florida *November 13th, 1999 - Jonas Beach Theater, Wantagh, New York *November 14th, 1999 - Cumberland County Civic Theater, Portland, Maine *November 15th, 1999 - PSINet Stadium, Baltimore, Maryland *November 17th, 1999 - Riverband Music Center, Cincinnati, Ohio *November 18th, 1999 - Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, Michigan *November 20th, 1999 - E Center, West Valley, Utah *November 21st, 1999 - Memorial Hall, Kansas City, Kansas *November 24th, 1999 - The Brooklyn Academy of Music, New York, New York *November 25th, 1999 - Albuquerque Convention Center, Albuquerque, New Mexico *November 26th, 1999 - Cox Arena, San Diego, California *November 27th, 1999 - Salem Armory Auditorium, Salem, Oregon *November 30th, 1999 - Patriot Center, Fairfax, Virginia *December 1st, 1999 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *December 2nd, 1999 - Saint Andrew's Hall, Detroit, Michigan *December 4th, 1999 - Metro, Chicago, Illinois *December 5th, 1999 - First Avenue, Minneapolis, Minnesota *December 6th, 1999 - Ogden Theatre, Denver, Colorado *December 7th, 1999 - Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, Wisconsin *December 8th, 1999 - Tower Theatre, Salt Lake City, Utah *December 9th, 1999 - Rodeo Rock, Reno, Nevada *December 10th, 1999 - The Glass House, Pomana, California *December 11th, 1999 - Club Rio, Tempe, Arizona *December 12th, 1999 - Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, Wisconsin *December 17th, 1999 - The Observatory North Park, San Diego, California *December 19th, 1999 - The Opera House, Toronto, ON, Canada *December 20th, 1999 - Arrow Hall, Mississauga, ON, Canada *December 21st, 1999 - Granada Theater, Dallas, Texas *December 22nd, 1999 - Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts *December 31st, 1999 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California *January 1st, 2000 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California *January 4th, 2000 - Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *January 5th, 2000 - Saltair, Magna, Utah *Janaury 7th, 2000 - National Car Rental Center, Sunrise, Florida *January 8th, 2000 - Ice Palace, Tampa Bay, Florida *January 9th, 2000 - Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, Michigan *January 12th, 2000 - Rupp Arena, Lexington, Kentucky *January 13th, 2000 - Value City Arena at the Schottenstein Center, Columbus, Ohio *January 14th, 2000 - Hartford Music Center, Hartford, Connecticut *January 15th, 2000 - MCI Center, Washington, D.C. *January 16th, 2000 - Charlotte Conliseum, Charlotte, North Carolina *January 17th, 2000 - BJCC Concert Hall, Birmingham, Alabama *January 18th, 2000 - New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana *January 22nd, 2000 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas *January 23rd, 2000 - Compaq Center, Houston, Texas *January 24th, 2000 - Alamodome, San Antonio, Texas *January 26th, 2000 - ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California *January 27th, 2000 - Cow Palace, Daly City, California *January 29th, 2000 - Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado *January 31st, 2000 - Mark of the Quad Cites, Moline, Illinois (Disparate Realms release party) *February 1st, 2000 - Assembly Hall, Champaign, Illinois *February 2nd, 2000 - Allstate Arena, Rosemont, Illinois *February 3rd, 2000 - Bradley Center, Milwaukee, Wisconsin *February 6th, 2000 - Savvis Center, St. Louis, Missouri *February 7th, 2000 - SkyDome, Toronto, ON, Canada *February 8th, 2000 - Worcester's Centrum Centre, Worchester, Massacheusetts *February 9th, 2000 - HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York *February 10th, 2000 - Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey *February 13th, 2000 - Centre Molson, Montreal, QC, Canada *February 14th, 2000 - Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, Indiana *February 15th, 2000 - State Theatre, Detroit, Michigan *February 18th, 2000 - Massey Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada *February 19th, 2000 - Sunrise Musical Theater, Sunrise, Florida *February 20th, 2000 - Hard Rock Live, Orlando, Florida *February 23rd, 2000 - Independence Arena, Charlotte, North Carolina *February 24th, 2000 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, Georgia *February 25th, 2000 - Aerial Theater at Bayou Place, Houston, Texas *February 26th, 2000 - Brady Theater, Tulsa, Oklahoma *February 27th, 2000 - Kansas City International Raceway, Kansas City, Missouri *March 4th, 2000 - Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan *March 5th, 2000 - Marine Midland Arena, Buffalo, New York *March 6th, 2000 - New Haven Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut *March 7th, 2000 - CSU Convocation Center, Cleveland, Ohio *March 8th, 2000 - Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *March 11th, 2000 - Kiefer UNA Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, Louisiana *March 12th, 2000 - Great Western Forum, Inglewood, California *March 13th, 2000 - Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC, Canada *March 14th, 2000 - Spokane Arena, Spokane, Washington (Leg 1 ends.) *March 17th, 2000 - Bassendean Oval, Perth, Australia (Leg 2 begins.) *March 18th, 2000 - Royal Adelaide Showgrounds, Adelaide, Australia *March 20th, 2000 - Royal Melbourne Showgrounds, Melbourne, Australia *March 21st, 2000 - Olympic Park, Sydney, Australia *March 22nd, 2000 - Gold Coast Parklands, Gold Coast, Australia *March 25th, 2000 - Zepp Osaka, Osaka, Japan *March 26th, 2000 - Tokyo Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, Japan *March 27th, 2000 - Tokyo Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, Japan *March 28th, 2000 - Palladium, Cologne, Germany *March 29th, 2000 - Colosseum, Munich, Germany *April 1st, 2000 - Pavello de la Vall d'Hebron, Baracelona, Spain *April 2nd, 2000 - Palasport, Florence, Italy *April 3rd, 2000 - PalaVobis, Milan, Italy *April 4th, 2000 - RNA Showgrounds, Melbourne, Australia *April 5th, 2000 - Arena Joonadalup, Perth, Australia *April 8th, 2000 - Goat Island, Sydney, Australia *April 9th, 2000 - Virgin Megastore, London, United Kingdom *April 10th, 2000 - Tutu's, London, United Kingdom *April 11th, 2000 - Perth Entertainment Centre, Perth, Australia *April 13th, 2000 - Bodenseestadion, Konstanz, Germany *April 14th, 2000 - Palasport, Trieste, Italy *April 15th, 2000 - Arenan/Fryshuset, Stockholm, Sweden *April 18th, 2000 - Spijk en Bremerberg, Biddinghuizen, Netherlands *April 19th, 2000 - Poppodium 013, Tilburg, Netherlands *April 20th, 2000 - Elysee Montmartre, Paris, France *April 23rd, 2000 - Brixton Academy, London, United Kingdom *April 24th, 2000 - Markthalle, Hamburg, Germany *April 25th, 2000 - Barrowland, Glagsow, Scotland *April 26th, 2000 - FilaForum di Assago, Assago, Italy *April 29th, 2000 - Sydney Showground, Sydney, Australia *April 30th, 2000 - Gold Coast Parklands, Gold Coast, Australia *May 1st, 2000 - Ericsson Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand *May 2nd, 2000 - Corn Exchange, Edinburgh, Scotland *May 5th, 2000 - Manchester Apollo, Manchester, United Kingdom *May 6th, 2000 - Olympia Theatre, Dublin, Ireland *May 7th, 2000 - Stratford Rex, London, United Kingdom *May 8th, 2000 - Arena Berlin, Berlin, Germany *May 9th, 2000 - Bahren-Trabrennbahn, Hamburg, Germany *May 10th, 2000 - Flughafen Niderrhein, Weeze, Germany *May 11th, 2000 - Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzwa, Japan *May 12th, 2000 - Scala, London, United Kingdom *May 15th, 2000 - Sen kvall med Luuk, Stockholm, Sweden *May 16th, 2000 - Viva TV Studios, Cologne, Germany *May 17th, 2000 - Melkweg The Max, Amsterdam, Netherlands *May 18th, 2000 - The Hi-Fi, Melbourne, Australia *May 19th, 2000 - Chapel Off Chapel, Melbourne, Australia *May 20th, 2000 - The Metro Theatre, Sydney, Australia *May 21st, 2000 - HMV Pitt St Mall, Sydney, Australia *May 23rd, 2000 - Ericsson Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand *May 24th, 2000 - Manchester Academy 1 *University of Manchester), Manchester, United Kingdom *May 25th, 2000 - Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain *May 28th, 2000 - Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, France *May 29th, 2000 - E-Werk, Cologne, Germany *May 30th, 2000 - Docks, Hamburg, Germany *May 31st, 2000 - The Palace Complex, Melbourne, Australia *June 4th, 2000 - Channel V Studios, Sydney, Australia *June 5th, 2000 - UNSW Roundhouse, Sydney, Australia *June 6th, 2000 - Subterania, London, United Kingdom *June 7th, 2000 - Top of the Pops, London, United Kingdom *June 10th, 2000 - Worth Farm, Pilton, United Kingdom *June 11th, 2000 - Milton Kenyes National Bowl, Milton Kenyes, United Kingdom *June 12th, 2000 - Metro City National Club, Perth, Australia *June 13th, 2000 - Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, Australia *June 14th, 2000 - Hobart City Hall, Hobart, Australia *June 15th, 2000 - Festival Hall, Melbourne, Australia *June 16th, 2000 - UNSW Roadhouse, Sydney, Australia *June 17th, 2000 - Metro City Concert Club, Perth, Australia *June 21st, 2000 - Selina's Coogee Bay Hotel, Sydney, Australia (Leg 2 ends; Patrick Star's last show as he would announce his 2nd exit from the band on July 5th.) *July 13th, 2000 - Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, Japan (Leg 3 begins; First show with Fred Durst.) *July 14th, 2000 - Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan *July 16th, 2000 - DRUM Logos, Fukuoka, Japan *July 17th, 2000 - Akasaka BLITZ, Tokyo, Japan *July 20th, 2000 - Cidade do Rock, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *July 21st, 2000 - Flughafen Niederrhein, Weeze, Germany (Leg 3 ends.) *July 25th, 2000 - Paladino's, Los Angeles, California (Leg 4 begins.) *July 26th, 2000 - The Roxy, West Hollywood, California *July 28th, 2000 - Metropol, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *July 29th, 2000 - 9:30 Club, Washington, D.C. *August 3rd, 2000 - Bogart's, Cinncinnati, Ohio *August 4th, 2000 - Tramps, New York, New York *August 5th, 2000 - Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, Nevada *August 8th, 2000 - The Edge, Palo Alto, California *August 9th, 2000 - Tower Records, Chicago, Illinois *August 10th, 2000 - Cat's Cradle, Carrboro, North Carolina *August 11th, 2000 - Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, Rhode Island *August 15th, 2000 - The Canopy Club, Urbana, Illinois *August 16th, 2000 - Specs Music, Miami, Florida *August 19th, 2000 - Deep Ellum Live, Dallas, Texas *August 20th, 2000 - Five Points South Music Hall, Birmingham, Alabama *August 23rd, 2000 - Columbia City Theatre, Seattle, Washington *August 24th, 2000 - Virgin Megastore, Los Angeles, California *August 27th, 2000 - Elliott Hall of Music, West Lafayette, Indiana *August 28th, 2000 - Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, Michigan *September 1st, 2000 - Hara Arena, Dayton, Ohio *September 2nd, 2000 - Chelesa Piers, New York, New York *September 7th, 2000 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois *September 8th, 2000 - Bronco Bowl, Dallas, Texas *September 10th, 2000 - Saltair, Magna, Utah *September 11th, 2000 - Universal City Amphitheatre, Universal City, California *September 14th, 2000 - Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama, Japan *September 15th, 2000 - Miyagi Kenmin Kaikan, Sendai, Japan *September 16th, 2000 - Hiroshima Kousei Nenkin Kaikan, Hiroshima, Japan *September 19th, 2000 - Zepp Fukoka, Fukoka, Japan *September 20th, 2000 - Osaka-jou Hall, Osaka, Japan *September 23rd, 2000 - Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan *September 24th, 2000 - Tokyo Kokusai Forum, Tokyo, Japan *September 26th, 2000 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, New York *September 27th, 2000 - Madison Square Garden, New York, New York *September 29th, 2000 - Supersport Park, Centurion, South Africa *September 30th, 2000 - Big Arena, Cape Town, South Africa *October 4th, 2000 - Staples Center, Los Angeles, California *October 5th, 2000 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California *October 7th, 2000 - First Union Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *October 8th, 2000 - Electric Factory, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *October 11th, 2000 - 924 Gilman Street, Berkeley, California *October 12th, 2000 - Cox Arena, San Diego, California (Leg 4 ends; Last show of the tour.) Woodstock '99 (July 23rd, 1999 - East Stage): # Transgressions # Welcome to Rock Bottom # Come On Tom, Really # The Address Is On My Brain # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # Insert The CD # We Need An Replacement # Money Shot # The Traffic Jam # Infected Stuff # Defying Gravity # Why Did This Happen # Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise # Dancing With Myself (Billy Idol cover) # I've Messed You Up # Saint And The Sinner # Beautiful Loser (Early Version; first performance of what would be Victory Is Ours) # Walking Alone (Green Day cover) Ozzfest 1999: #Transgressions #Welcome to Rock Bottom #Come On Tom, Really #The Address Is On My Brain #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Insert The CD #We Need An Replacement #Defying Gravity #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Saint And The Sinner #Why Did This Happen #I've Messed You Up #The Traffic Jam #Infected Stuff #Walking Alone (Green Day cover) #The Year of Hell 1999 Germany Tour: #Connected #Start Moving #Rampage #Why Did This Happen #Lost City #Resistance #Between The Lines #Defying Gravity #Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) #Traffic #Beetles #Purple Paradise #My Skin #Painful Memories #Day One #The Year of Hell #Bubble Wrap #London's Burning (Wince song) #Money Shot #Transgressions *January 14th, 1999 - Zenith, Munich, Germany *January 15th, 1999 - Philipshalle, Düsseldorf, Germany *January 17th, 1999 - Sporthalle, Böblingen, Germany *January 18th, 1999 - Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany *January 19th, 1999 - Thüringenhalle, Erfurt, Germany *January 22nd, 1999 - Docks, Hamburg, Germany *January 23rd, 1999 - Columbiahalle, Berlin, Germany *January 24th, 1999 - Stahlwerk, Düsseldorf, Germany *January 26th, 1999 - Luxor, Cologne, Germany *January 27th, 1999 - Aladin, Bremen, Germany *January 29th, 1999 - Tor 3, Düsseldorf, Germany *January 30th, 1999 - LKA Longhorn, Stuttgart, Germany *February 3rd, 1999 - Westfalenhalle 1, Dortmund, Germany *February 4th, 1999 - Olympiastadion, Munich, Germany *February 6th, 1999 - Flugplatz Blankensee, Lübeck, Germany *February 8th, 1999 - Nürburgring, Nürburg, Germany *February 10th, 1999 - Westfalenhalle 1, Dortmund, Germany *February 11th, 1999 - Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany